The Suburbs
These are the Suburbs the sixteen victims live at. Unaware of what fate they will reach once they enter Hope's Peak Academy, they can only live peacefully within these suburbs with only a few days left until the opening ceremony in the Academy of Hope. Roleplaying Area The fated day where the new students of Hope's Peak Academy enter the fray with their newborn talents begins to approach. In the streets of the neighbourhood suburbs walks Nagumo, holding up his phone while viewing a document of sorts on it, with the Hope's Peak Academy crest in the background. He was looking at an email, where Hope's Peak Academy scouted Nagumo with the talent Ultimate Emotional Trigger, seemingly presenting Nagumo as an individual that motivates other people. He smirks as he looks at the email, and begins to proceed with his day. He had not received this email today; it was around a long while ago, and Nagumo was delighted with the news when he had received. Hibiki had woken up later, and he was running to get to the Academy on time. He had his satchel over his shoulder, and his Skateboard in hand. Throwing down the board, and leaping onto it, he zipped on the sidewalk, gaining speed."Gaining speed, the easy part...Slowing down...The very difficult part..." Hibiki says, straightening his glasses. Holding onto his beanie with one hand, and holding onto his phone for dear life with the other, he read his email from the Academy. The Academy has scouted him with the talent Ultimate Creator , as he was very creative and loves to make art, food, and music. Akashi seemingly walked down the streets with shorts, and a shirt, covering himself with a hoodie; the only visible part of his face were his heterochromatic eyes. He was reading a Japanese novel as he sees his phone blink, upon reading it, he grinned. The email was from The Academy, which scouted him with two talents exceptionally; The Ultimate Manipulator and The Ultimate Morale. He looked unusually happy at the fact that he earned two talents, as he kept walking. Akashi was later approached by Kise from behind who overlooked at his email "Successful as ever, huh?", he said smirking. As Akashi looked behind him, Kise continued "Didn't expected you to be in same highschool as myself, Akashicchi." Kise then opened his own email "..... The Ultimate Imitation!? Can't I be gifted with something better? After all, I am a model", he said with dramatic tears, upon which Akashi sweatdropped. Nagumo noticed Kise and Akashi look at their phones from across the street, and he decided to go over there, as he looked both ways to see if there aren't any cars, and ran across the street after there were no cars approaching. "Sorry to intrude on you two. But I've noticed that you two are looking at your phones... There's no mistake, you two have been scouted by Hope's Peak Academy, haven't you two." He faintly smiled, then introduces himself. "I'm Nagumo Komaeda. They scouted me as the Ultimate Emotional Trigger... Or, to put it in simpler terms, Ultimate Motivator." Hibiki begins to slow down, as he comes across 3 other boys in front of him."Crap..." He says, sweatdropping. Hibiki tries not to be seen as he tries stay behind them. He swerves a little on his board, and then the wheel breaks out. Hibiki looks up as he begins to fall forward, landing behind the three with a small scream coming out. The board flips out from under him, and hits Akashi in the back. Hibiki opens his eyes, before seeing the board hit Akashi. Hibiki sits there, in fear."I-I'm sorry!!" He says, blushing. As the board began making it's way towards Akashi, he blindly tilted himself on the right, dodging board as it hits the wall of school "Emotional Trigger, huh?", he smirked "Interesting", he said as he turned around "I'm Akashi", he introduced himself, deciding not to reveal his first name "Ultimate Manipulator and Morale, heh." "Sheesh, scary as ever" Kise thought to himself. He then looked at the other student, as he giggled "There's no point hiding, shortie. Come on out, and introduce yourself". He then glanced at Nagumo "Ryota Kise here. I'm....", he says sweatdropping dramatically "The Ultimate Imitation. Nice to meet ya" "Ryota and Akashi, huh? It's a pleasure to meet you. Hopefully we get put into the same class so we could know each other." Nagumo chuckled a little. He then glances over the boy that had the skateboard, and began speculating over why he came here. "Don't tell me that you are also going to enter this Academy. If so, why not join in on our conversation?" Hibiki stands up quickly, dusting himself off. His blush fades."M-my name is Geijutsu Hibiki, nice to meet you." He says shyly."Oh, yes I've been scouted by this Academy. I'm the one called the Ultimate Creator." he says, blushing and looking down."It sounds a little silly, doesn't it." He says, referring to his title. "HUH!? EVEN HE GETS A COOL NAME!", Kise stated as he dramatically looks down while precising "Komaeda-kun, can you refer to me as Kise?" Akashi tilted his head to look at Kise, sighing "You haven't changed since mid-school, Ryota", he kept on referring to him as Ryota due to mid-school. Nagumo sighs. "To be fair, the 'Ultimate Creator' sounds like he's the person that created the universe. A God. It's certainly a bit misleading, if you ask me." He then shrugs. "Not that I care about that stuff, I'm an atheist after all." He then looks at Kise and Akashi. "Well, if you so desire that I call you that, then I'll do as such, Kise-kun." Hibiki frowns and gently shakes."I-I would've called myself the Ultimate Crafter..." He says, quietly. "That name is a bit too generic", Akashi stated as he continued reading the novel. "Geez, stop being so halfhearted on this child", Kise says patting him "Anyways, when is school opening?" There seems to be a giant pillar of junk farther away from the street, in the middle of the road right before the compounds of the school. There's a message scribbled at the bottom of it, reading "Any sound can shake the air. My voice shakes the heart!", and at the very top of the junk heap stands Shoto Minami. He holds a megaphone in his hand, and begins to speak into it. "Alright you countless yoctograms... It's time I show this academy what I can really do! Your new math wiz, Shoto Minami, is going to zetta rock this place!" Hibiki steps forward, curious."Um, excuse me! I'd recommend getting off of that! You might hurt yourself!" He says."Also, I'm pretty sure we aren't units of mass! We are biomass, but we aren't specifically those .....units..." He says, quieting with each word. "A show off, huh? I like this highschool even more", Akashi stated. "Math? I can guarantee we won't get along, Sho-kun, since I despise math." Kise said smirking. "Sho-kun? Already off to give me nicknames, are ya motherfactor? Don't tell me I'm gonna end up as a classmate of one of you inferior radians." He then looks down at Hibiki, while saying "And why don't you just shut up, you overly dense polygon." Nagumo sighs. "He certainly seems the uncooperative type, doesn't he." Hibiki stands there, shaking, before something inside of him snaps."Why don't you come down here and make me before I have to shove my violin up your ass" He blinks, before shaking his head, and trembling."I-I didn't mean that..." "You're right, Komaedacchi", Kise said sighing. "Komaeda, do you have scissors or knife?", Akashi asked ignoring Sho's presence. "... I wouldn't carry any of the two for any practical uses, so no. I don't." Nagumo replies. "Oh, is someone pissed at me? What a surprise, you hectopascals sure don't seem to stop drawing your attention from me." Shoto grins. He then jumps down from the junk heap, and he lands as he bends his legs to soften the landing while placing his left hand forward onto the ground. He then stands up and looks in front of Hibiki with a tough smirk, and crosses his arms. "So, are you planning to fight me or something, yoctogram?" Hibiki shakes, in fear."N-No, I would n-never fight anyone!" He says, shaking as Sho gets closer. Hibiki quickly opens his bag, and pulls out a butcher knife so smoothly and with such fluidity it looked like he had been handling them for years. He throws it backwards, still shaking. He hears Akashi catching it."W-Why do you need it?" "Shoto-kun isn't going to act superior a lot now, he's already pissed Akashicchi off", Kise said with an interested look on his face. "I just needed it to break something", Akashi said as he approached Sho with the said Butcher Knife. He tightens his grip around it and shoved it straight towards his direction, hoping Sho would dodge it "You've managed to irritate me. To have you call me inferior is unpleasant enough already" "Whoop!" Shoto says as he easily dodges the knife, and grabbing his fist. "Man, you're too zetta slow at this, you've quite the acute temper." Hibiki watches, shaking. He quickly pulls his bow, and his violin out of his bag."There was one song I wrote....The one with the soft tone, but quick melody...Okay..." He begins playing, almost hypnotizing. The beautiful and gentle sound fills the area around them, beginning to calm everyone down."I hope this works..." He says, continuing to play. Before Sho could grab his fist, Akashi cuts back and crossovers to tremble Sho to his knees "It's not a matter of me being slow, it was intentional to test your container", he says as he picks up his own backpack "Spending time on you was a waste after all, belittle me and I'll break your face, mock me and I won't hesitate to kill you, weakling." he says as he steps aside, continues reading his novel "I appreciate your concern, but that violin won't do good on me. I wasn't angry in the first place, just irritated." "That is a calming song you wrote, Hibiki." Kise complimented as he walked over to Sho and offered him a handshake "Perhaps you might wanna introduce yourself than belittle others? Akashicchi is a cold person, and he has utter faith in his abilities, don't mock it." Nagumo states, "Indeed, it seems like a very pleasing tone for such a song, Hibiki. While I'm not a fan of violin music, this one is impressing. It seems this talent wasn't for show." Sho yawns and says "Man, you seem like a factoring hectopascal." to Akashi. He's saying that his view on Akashi had altered, against his own expectations; as a pascal is a unit of measurement that cannot be factored. He then looks at Hibiki's violin, before saying "Turn that violin crap down, I don't wanna hear a yoctogram make these dumb vibrations by grinding some strings together. Not into my ears at least." He then looks at Kise and says "Seems you're the friendly radian out of the bunch. Name's Shoto Minami; don't forget it. You know what I eat for dinner? Well, Slabs Of Ham, Celery And Horseradish, Tons Of Asparagus!", referencing it as a mnemonic for SOHCAHTOA. Hibiki smiles, at hearing Kise's and Nagumo's compliments, but then frowns at Sho."It wasn't for you anyways, it was to make sure my friends were c-calm..." He says realizing he call them his friends."You're just a arrogant jerk who is going to stay lonely unless you change the way you treat people." Hibiki stares at him, darkly."You seem pretty good at math, but there is nothing you can do to change the fact that 1 + 0 still equals 1." He says, coldly, as he puts his violin away. Akashi smirked, and planned an icebreaker topic "Shall we get inside the building?" Sho abruptly replies to Hibiki, still focusing on him. "So? I don't need anyone to dictate what I should do, my own brains can determine what actions I need to take. Some old horses can always hear their owners approaching, you know. Unlike you, yoctogram. And with that note, why don't you just move on with your day while The Ultimate Mathematician makes his way to Hope's Peak Academy." Hibiki rushes forward, placing his hand on Sho, and turning him, a tad gentle, with a little bit of force."What good is math with nothing to apply it to?" He asks, clutching his satchel. Shoto smirks before beginning to talk again, "Why, I'm just going to apply the acute part of a triangle to a dense polygon. In other words, I'm gonna shank someone with a rusty knife." He glared at Hibiki with intimidating eyes. Kise sighed as he made his way towards the Academy along with others. He then looked at Nagumo "You sound fairly interesting, Komaedacchi" Nagumo decided that it'd be a waste of time if they continued to stand outside, so he followed the others to school. "We should continue to the Academy. We should wait for the other freshmen for this school to arrive, as well." Hibiki brushes of Sho, and walks alone to the side of the others, looking at Kise here and there."I don't know why...But he...He is..." He shakes his head, and continues walking. Suddenly a hoarde of schoolgirls guys surround Kise, asking for autographs. "Uhh.... Err..... Umm....", Kise was left speechless upon the embarassment that they all surrounded him while he was talking to his friends "IT'S NOT LIKE HOW YOU THINK IT IS, GUYS! THEY JUST.... SURROUNDED ME!... THAT'S ALL!" Akashi ignored the fact that he was surrounded in the group and silently walked away "HEY, HELP ME!" Kise yelled. Hope's Peak Academy is now available for Chapter 0. Category:RP Locations Category:Chapter 0